Obsession Until the End
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Rumors have spread about why Danny is acting strangely. The only conclusion: Danny is possessed by a ghost that is after Sam. How will the news affect the couple, especially if they are forced to spend time apart? Third and final story to "Desire Leads to Obsession" and "Forever an Obsession."


**A/N: Well the poll results, although not many which makes me sad, won for the vote of having a third and final part to "Desire Leads to Obsession" and "Forever an Obsession."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

The students of Casper High parted ways as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the halls to their class. Gossip and rumors began to fly through the halls once the trio disappeared into a nearby classroom. Because students like to keep secrets to themselves, no one ever bothered to tell an adult about their 'theory.' However, what some boys didn't realize while they were in the boy's restroom was the one occupant of the closed stall. Once, the bell rang to signal the start of class, the occupant of the stall came out.

Mr. Lancer quickly made his way to the principal's office since he had a free period. Once, he burst through the doors, he immediately said, "I think we have a problem."

The bell rang again to signal that class had ended. Danny practically floated over to Sam's desk to wait for her. Sam gathered all of her things in her arms and looked up at Danny with a smile. "Danny, relax. You're gonna give away your secret. Try to calm down. Your powers are starting to show" Sam whispered to her boyfriend as he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. He pulled her as close to him as humanly possible.

"I can't relax. There are too many people around for me to be comfortable" Danny said as his eyes turned green at the thought. Danny's grip tightened even more. Sam winced.

"Danny, loosen your grip. You're hurting me!" Sam said under her breath. Pain was clearly evident in her voice. Danny looked down at his girlfriend. His eyes softened a second later while fading to blue in the process.

"I'm sorry" Danny breathed out. Sam shook her head before smiling and leaning her head against Danny's shoulder. Tucker stood at the door waiting for his friends.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Tucker joked. Danny and Sam began walking in sync. The perfect match made for one another. The three friends walked out into the hallway each going to their respective lockers. Danny practically threw his belongings into the locker and ripped his backpack off the hook inside. It didn't even take a minute to reach Sam's side again. His relief at being by her side again so soon was shattered when a voice called his name over the loud speaker.

"Danny Fenton, please report to the office! Danny Fenton, please come to the office immediately!"

Danny grabbed Sam's hand as soon as she shut her locker door. "Come let's go" he said in a strained voice. Sam stared at Danny in confusion. Sadly, Danny didn't make it even a step closer to the door before a hand grabbed his wrist. Danny twirled around and growled. His eyes flashed green at his captor. Mr. Lancer's eyes widened in obvious fear. As much as he wanted to let go of the younger boy, he didn't. Instead he tightened his grip on the teenager's wrist before clearing his throat.

"Mr. Fenton, I have come to take you to the office." Mr. Lancer saw Danny glance over to Sam. The older man sighed at the sight. "I am afraid Miss Manson will have to stay behind." Sam's eyes lowered as she tried to let go of Danny's hand. Danny, however, wasn't having it. He held onto her wrist to show he wasn't going to depart from her. Sam looked up into Danny's green eyes.

"Sam, I _need_ you" Danny said huskily. Mr. Lancer shuddered at the boy's remark.

"You can carry on with your _personal_ actions later" Mr. Lancer said curtly before yanking the boy away from his girlfriend. A blush erupted on Sam's face at what Mr. Lancer was implying. Danny stared longingly at his girlfriend as he was dragged away. His body began to grow numb at the distance. His breathing became shallow. To make his pain go away faster, Danny ripped his arm free of Mr. Lancer's hold and swiftly ran to the office to get everything done and over with.

He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw his parents sitting in the office waiting for him. He growled before taking control of his body and forcibly reverting his eyes back to blue. His parents looked up at the sound of his approaching footsteps. Their eyes quickly scanned his body suspiciously like they were looking for something. Danny shifted from foot to foot under their intense gaze.

"Uh, Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Danny asked. The two ghost hunters snapped out of their trance to look up at their son and smile.

"Oh, we were just being informed on some possible ghost activity happening here at school. We just thought maybe we could give you a lift home" Maddie explained. Danny cocked an eyebrow at his parents. Ghost activity? If there was any ghost around, then surely he would have felt its presence. Danny gave a light hearted laugh to disguise the groan he was about to make from the growing pain.

"I can assure you as the son of a pair of ghost hunters that there are no ghosts around here" Danny assured. The two ghost hunters looked at each other before nodding.

"Of course! We didn't think so or notice anything suspicious. Besides, we would have noticed a lot sooner. Wouldn't we have, Jack?" Maddie said as she elbowed her husband. Jack pointedly looked at his wife before agreeing. "Now, let's take you home."

Two hours later, Sam jumped in surprise as Danny appeared before her and wrapped her in a hug. He breathed in her scent before deeply exhaling. Sam patted Danny's back knowingly. Danny pulled away to take in the sight of Sam. Sam gasped in surprised at her boyfriend's face's appearance. His eyes were sunken in, dark circles surrounded his eyes, his skin was almost white, and his body was sweating profusely.

As seconds passed, Danny's body slowly changed to its normal healthy look. Rings travelled up and down Danny's body as he turned back onto Fenton. "Danny, what happened? Any longer away from me and you would have withered to nothing! I'm glad you didn't make a duplicate or you would have been drained of energy." Danny shook his head.

"No, actually making a duplicate probably would have kept me a little healthier since it would have been with you. But to answer your first question, my parents held me up. They were in the office when I got there. Apparently, they were being informed on some ghostly activity around the school. I don't know what they could have been talking about though."

Sam turned her head in thought. "Ghostly activity? Ghostly activity?" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She whipped her head around to face Danny. "You! They must be talking about you! I only heard it once but once when I was in the bathroom, I heard some girls talking about you. I didn't quite catch all that they were saying, but I think it was on the lines of you and some ghost!"

Danny cocked his head to the side. Him and a ghost? What could that mean? Danny sighed. "I guess we'll have to do some investigating. Anyway, I have to go. My parents sent me down to the lab to get something for them before I came here. I'll be gone for a little bit, but I'm coming straight back after I finish talking to my parents. See you later" Danny said as he quickly pecked Sam on the lips before disappearing.

At Fenton Works, Danny was climbing the stairs from his basement with some new ghost invention in his hand. From the looks of it, it was obviously not finished yet. Danny eyed the device wondering what it could possibly be.

"I got the thing you wanted" Danny stated as he entered the kitchen where his parents were waiting. They were tinkering with something else, but he couldn't tell what it was exactly. His parents stopped working on the thing as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Danny, are you feeling alright?" Maddie asked as she set down the screwdriver in her hand. Danny blinked in surprise.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Danny asked while walking over to the table and setting down in an empty chair.

Maddie cast a worried glance at Jack. "You're father and I have been talking a lot, and we decided that you should take a break from seeing Sam." Danny tensed up at the comment.

"But why?" Danny whined. "I was just going to go over there. We were going to have a movie marathon. I already talked it over with her. I was going to stay the night."

Maddie glanced at Danny's heartbroken face. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It's for the best." Suddenly, Danny's face shifted from sad to angry. He stood up abruptly before slamming his fist down on the table. The table cracked under the intense blow.

"You can't tell me when and where I can't see my girlfriend. I don't care what you say or think. I am going to see her whenever I please. She is _mine_" Danny shouted as he stormed out of the room. Maddie and Jack heard the front door slam shut a second later. The device they were working on started beeping on the table. They both looked down at the device and each other in horror. Maddie started crying.

"It's okay, Mads. Everything will be okay" Jack said soothingly as he wrapped his wife in a gentle embrace.

"What are going to do?! Did you see him? His eyes turned green and his hair flashed white for a second. He is obviously being overshadowed by a ghost. Even worse, poor Sam probably doesn't even know what's going on. She probably thinks she is really dating our Danny when she isn't. It's not safe to have a ghost obsessed with a human. She's in danger" Maddie sobbed into her husband's shoulder. Jack didn't say anything. He just rubbed circles in her back trying to calm her down.

Danny attacked Sam causing her to scream in fright. Danny squeezed her as hard as he could. "Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be together. Promise you won't leave me. I don't care if you ever want to break up with me, just please let me stay by your side" Danny whispered fearfully into Sam's ear. Sam pushed Danny away after hearing his rambling.

"What gave you the silly idea that I would ever leave you? I love you, Danny. Besides, it's not like I could get rid of you if I really wanted to either. We're connected. I feel this strange bond with you. I know it is just your ghost side's obsession with me, but I like the feeling. I don't want it to go away. Now please calm down. I promise I won't leave you." Danny cried out in relief before kissing Sam all over her face.

"I know this is soon and that we have only been dating for four months but please marry me, Sam? It doesn't even have to be soon or after we graduate. I'll wait as long as you need. Just please give me the satisfaction of knowing that you are mine for eternity" Danny blurted out. Sam blushed at the question. She waved her hands back in forth frantically to signal her sudden embarrassment and distress.

"I don't know what to say!" Sam said.

"Say yes" Danny insisted. Sam gave Danny a long hard look before smiling.

"Okay. I'll marry you" she decided. Danny smiled like nothing Sam ever saw before. Sam could feel Danny's happiness radiate from his body. He floated off the bed with Sam in his arms. He twirled her around to emphasis his glee. The chain hanging from Danny's pants clinked in approval. Danny gently put Sam back down on her bed to kiss her. Sam smiled at his actions.

A sudden knocking on Sam's door made Danny pull away from Sam regretfully. "Samantha?! Are you in there? Is Daniel in there too?!" Sam's mother shouted from the other side of the door. Danny hopped off of Sam's bed to go sit in a bean bag chair on the floor. Sam nodded at her before yelling, "Yeah, mom. We're both in here!"

The door swung open violently only to have a distraught Jack and Maddie march over to Danny and begin to drag him out of the room. Danny started to flail around. "No, Sam!" Danny called out as her reached for her hand. Sam's eyes widened. She jumped from the bed to chase after her fiancé.

"Danny!" Sam raced towards him, but her mother and father blocked her path so she couldn't go anywhere. "Let me through!" she shouted. Sam shoved her dad to the side and sprinted down the stairs. Danny was clawing at his father's hand that was clamped around his wrist. Maddie was opening the door to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, or the RV as some called it. Sam reached Danny side and grabbed his hand that was clawing at his father. She yanked on it with all her might.

"Stop it! Why are you taking him?! Can't you see he doesn't want to go?!" Sam said through grit teeth as she pulled Danny towards her as best she could. Energy surged through Danny's body at her touch. He stood up and pulled away from his parents to help Sam. Jack pulled Danny as hard as he could. Maddie began rummaging for something in the RV.

"Please let go, Dad! I don't want to leave Sam. I _love_ her" Danny stated. Jack shook his head apologetically.

"I know it's hard, but it is for the best. You don't really love her. I know you can't help yourself, but we are here to help you. I'm sorry" Maddie said tearfully as she pulled out a Fenton Wrist Ray. Sam's eyes widened. What were they doing?

"Are you mad?!" Sam screamed as Maddie pointed the charging weapon at her son.

"We just want to help" she said sincerely. Maddie fired the weapon, but Sam let go of Danny and jumped in front of him. The small ecto-ray hit Sam in the chest making her body fly back and land on the steps to her house. No damage was done because the weapons didn't affect humans, but the action made Danny snap. Danny howled out in rage. His eyes flashed a deathly bright neon green. His hair didn't fully change white, but large noticeable white streaks appeared. Green like electricity sparked around Danny's body as a whitish hue surrounded his frame.

Jack yelped in pain and released Danny once some of the electricity touched him. Small red burn marks began to show on his hand. Sam jumped up from her spot on the steps to get to Danny.

"I told you she is _mine_. You can't take me away from her" Danny said. His voice echoed into the night sinisterly. Danny flew over to his Dad in the blink of an eye. One hand shot up and grabbed his Dad's throat. Danny lifted him up and slammed his back against the RV. Jack clawed at his son's hand to try to get the teenager to release him.

"Danny?!" Sam shouted. She ran up to Danny and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She squeezed tight as tears ran down her cheeks. The electricity didn't hurt her since she knew Danny wouldn't harm a hair on her head and neither would his powers.

"Please, let go. It was an accident. I'm not hurt. See, I'm fine. Danny, I love you. Relax" Sam said as she rubbed her cheek against his back.

Danny's emotionless expression didn't change, but he did release his father. Jack fell down to the ground gasping for breath. Maddie rushed to his side to look him over. Danny sunk the little distance it was too the ground and stood there with his fists clenched. His face was expressionless and uncaring. Sam slowly let go of Danny to walk to his front side. She grabbed his chin to make him look down at her. Sam stood on her tip-toes to give Danny a chaste kiss. Maddie and Jack watched from beside the RV while Pamela and Jeremy Manson watched from the door of the house as Danny's body reverted back to normal. Sam pulled away to look at him. She gave him a weak smile.

"See, no harm done" Sam said as she stepped away from Danny, so he could inspect her. Whether it was for injuries or not, the lustful look Danny gave Sam wasn't unnoticed by either set of parents. Danny smiled once he realized she was okay and wrapped her in a loving embrace. Jack and Maddie stood up and quickly took Sam away from Danny. They both looked at him with an appalled expression. Danny stared at his empty arms in confusion before looking up at his parents in shock. They just took Sam from him again! How dare they?!

"What are you doing?! Can't you see you're only making him angry?!" Sam shouted at her captors.

"We're only protecting you!" Maddie said impatiently. Danny eyes flashed green once more. Danny turned invisible making everyone search for any sign of him. He appeared right next to Sam and turned her and himself intangible. They disappeared from sight again. After a minute of seeing or hearing nothing, the Fentons and Mansons heard shouting. They all looked up to see Sam's bedroom light flick on and two silhouettes appear behind the curtain. The two were obviously fighting, but it soon quieted down. Embraces were made before one silhouette disappeared and the light flickered off.

The Mansons were the first in the house to rush up to Sam's room, but the Fenton's weren't too far behind. They opened Sam's door with ease, surprised by the fact that it wasn't locked. They all stumbled in to see Sam calmly reading a book on her bed like nothing happened. She looked up at everyone with frown and glare. "Are you happy now? He said he won't be going back home."

"What are you talking about?! Aren't you happy that that monster is gone?!" her mother shouted. Sam closed her book angrily.

"Danny is not a monster" Sam snapped.

"But that wasn't Danny! It was a ghost overshadowing Danny" Maddie said sternly. Sam snorted.

"He isn't being overshadowed" Sam stated.

"Of course he is!" Jack said. "You're in danger. We need to get you out of here. Danny would kill us if something happened to his best friend."

"Of course he would" Sam barked. "He wouldn't let anything happen to me!"

"You don't understand. This ghost's obsession is you Sam. He could hurt you" Maddie tried to reason.

"No, he wouldn't, and there is no ghost overshadowing Danny" Sam claimed. She was given ludicrous stares before everyone broke out in trying to reason with her. Sam sighed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajamas before heading to the bathroom. She growled. "Forget it! What do you know anyway?" she muttered under her breath. She disappeared inside the bathroom, cutting off the voices from outside.

_The next day…_

Sam stared at the ground as she walked to school. Danny didn't show up the night before after he left even when he promised he would come back. Was he okay? Where was he? As soon as Sam walked into the school building, there were stares directed at her from every angle. She didn't feel comfortable under all their gazes. She wanted to run and hide away. It wasn't like her to act like a scared little girl, but after having Danny by her side for years, it felt weird to be without him. Sam snapped out of trance once everyone started throwing rude remarks at her.

"Where is your pet ghost?"

"We always knew you and Danny were freaks!"

"Awww, she looks like she wants to cry!"

"We heard what happened last night. Looks like Danny is out to kill people."

Sam lowered her head. Her hair cast a shadow on her face. "You're wrong" Sam whispered.

"What was that, goth freak?"

"I said you're all wrong! Danny is not a freak. He is an amazing person. All he ever did was help people, and you treat him like some monster!" Sam stopped and shouted at all the nearby students. Everyone went silent so Sam continued walking. However, a foot flew out in front of her causing her to trip. Sam landed on her knees and the palms of her hands. Laughter filled the air.

"Sam?" Tucker's voice called. He began to run over to Sam to help her up but stopped mid-run to look behind her.

"HEY!" a voice resonated throughout the school. Sam's head shot up as she tried to glance over her shoulder. Danny appeared before his fellow students before rushing to Sam's aide. He grabbed her waist and picked her up. Sam placed both of her feet on the tiled floor before spinning around and hugging her fiancé as tightly as possible.

"Are you in pain? Where were you?" Sam asked as she insistently pulled on Danny's black t-shirt. Danny ignored Sam's questions and held her protectively and possessively instead.

"Do not hurt what is mine!" Danny growled. The two disappeared and reappeared in a strange room. Sam looked around at the room in wonder. The whole room consisted of four colors. All of the furniture was either black, green, white, or gray.

"Where are we?" Sam questioned.

"I made a ghost lair. I worked on it all night. This is only the main room. There is also a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom" Danny explained. "I thought it would be nice to have some place to come to when we want to be alone. And if I'm not with you, for some strange reason, you can come here anytime you want. You just have to go through the Ghost Portal and look for the door with the Danny Phantom symbol on it. I have a feeling that no ghosts will lurk around here once they see it."

Sam stepped away from Danny to inspect the place. It was like a little house. "I like the sinister look. Did you make it gothic for me?" Danny slowly nodded his head. As Sam examined the room, a thought suddenly struck her. She sighed. "You know you're going to have to tell your parents your secret, or they are going to continue to think you're being overshadowed." Danny nodded his head.

"I know. Can't it just wait a few days? I just want to spend time with you" Danny said huskily as he approached Sam. He wrapped on hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. Sam looked at Danny in annoyance.

"I don't think you should wait. I—" Sam started. Danny stopped her from talking by nuzzling her neck.

"Sam" he breathed out as he began kissing her neck. Sam closed her eyes.

"Fine. But next time, you won't be able to weasel your way out of something because I'll be prepared." Danny showed no signs of acknowledgement to what she said.

A few hours after Danny whisked Sam away from school, Sam opened the door to her house to walk inside. As soon as her body was all the way inside, she was ambushed by her parents with hugs.

"Oh Sammy-kins, we were so worried. We got a call from the school saying you were kidnapped by that ghost" Pamela Manson explained.

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine. Danny just wanted to spend the day with me" Sam said with a shrug.

"Exactly! That is why we called the Fentons right after the accident. Here!" Pamela said as she quickly slipped something around her daughter's waist. Sam heard a click. She looked down to see a Specter Deflector wrapped around her waist. Sam gasped.

"What?! No! Take it off!" Sam said as she pulled at the belt.

"It's for your protection. Now that nasty ghost can't touch you. Besides, we don't have the key. The Fentons do. It is not coming off until that ghost is taken care of" Pamela said sternly. Sam looked at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed before running up the stairs and into her room. Her parents heard her bedroom door slam shut. They looked at each other dejectedly.

In her room, Sam laid on her bed with her face in her pillow. The tears stopped only minutes ago. "Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he appeared, in Phantom form, in her room. He floated beside her bed for a second before transforming into Danny Fenton. Sam bolted up from her position on her bed to look at Danny. She opened her mouth to warn him not to touch her, but it was too late. His already reaching hand rested on her shoulder. The Specter Deflector activated and shot electricity into his body. Danny screamed and backed away from his fiancée with wide eyes.

Sam rushed to Danny's side as he fell to his knees. His unharmed hand was holding the wrist of his injured one. "Danny, are you okay?!" Sam asked fearfully as she inspected his body without touching him. Sam's bedroom door flew open to reveal her parents. They stood in the doorway staring at the boy on their daughter's bedroom floor. Danny looked up before turning invisible.

"Sam?!" both her parents said as they rushed into her room.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sam shook her head. She was too in shock say anything. "I'm so glad that the Fenton's invention worked. Now I don't have to worry about you all the time now."

Sam just stayed silent and crawled into her bed. Her parents took the hint to leave and left the room. Danny appeared back in the same spot he was a few minutes ago. He stood up and trudged over to Sam's bed. He crawled in next to her. "Danny, stop it. Don't touch me" Sam whispered fearfully. She clenched her eyes shut as Danny got closer. He wrapped his arms around her despite the pain he knew would come with the embrace. His arms tightened around Sam's body as the pain hit him. He grit his teeth in hopes it would help make the pain a little bearable.

Sam cried into his shoulder. "Danny, let go of me."

"No, I would rather hold you. I don't care about the pain. I would rather die if it meant I could still hold you." Sam looked up at Danny with shock.

"No! Don't ever say that! If you die, then I won't be happy." Danny chuckled dryly.

"You know I can't help it. But I would do anything to make you happy" Danny stated. Sam looked down sadly.

"Danny, let go of me."

"No. I already told you I—" Danny began to say.

"No, let go of me! I'm not happy. If you let go, I'll be happy. You said you'd do anything to make me happy, right? Well let me go, and I'll be happy again" Sam demanded. Danny immediately released Sam. He inched away from her a little bit. For the first time in a long time, Danny whimpered. Sam's heart broke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Sam repeatedly said before falling asleep.

For the next few days, the routine was practically the same. Sam got up and went to school. Danny never left her side even though he couldn't touch her. He got weaker each day from the lack of physical contact. He still protected Sam and glared at any guy or girl ogling her or glaring at her. After school, Sam, Danny, and Tucker would walk home together. Tucker did his best at trying to hack the Specter Defector, but the Fentons really upped the technology on it. Once they would part ways, Sam would go over to Fenton Works and beg the Fentons to take the device off. They would refuse. Of course, Danny was always with her when she asked, so that probably deterred their decisions. They missed Danny too since he was always with her and didn't go back home since they thought he was being overshadowed. Each failed attempt would lead to Sam going home to do homework while Danny stared at Sam the whole time. Side effects of his weakening body began to show. He lost his voice after the first two days from weakened vocal chords. He settled for writing notes sometimes, but even that turned into a bit of a struggle. Homework finished, Sam went to sleep with Danny by her side. So close yet so far at the same time.

Sure, the Mansons and Fentons didn't like Danny following Sam, but it was better than him being able to touch her. And the Fentons never gave up on Danny either. They would attack him any chance they got, but he would either get away or fight them off before he could be captured.

However, once a whole week passed, Sam thought enough was enough. Danny practically passed out in her room for a whole four hours before waking up. Not only that, but his eyes wouldn't turn back to blue. Sam guessed it was because his ghost half was not giving up without a fight. His green eyes were a sign that he was barely hanging on.

"Danny, you need to tell your parents your secret now! This has gone too far! I can't stand you like this. It breaks my heart. Do it now or I won't be happy!" Sam shouted at him. Sniffles soon followed making her commands seem less threatening.

Danny slowly nodded his head since it was the best answer he could give at the moment. Sam jumped in joy. Sam ran down the stairs and out the door in excitement. Danny followed like an obedient little puppy. Floating or flying was a thing of the past.

The couple walked the whole way to Fenton Works. Sam climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Footsteps could be heard from the other side. The doorknob turned, and Maddie peeked her head around the corner of the door. She sighed at the sight of Sam and Danny.

"Sam, I already told you I won't take off the Specter Deflector" she said with a glance at Danny who was swaying back and forth on his feet behind Sam.

"Please, let me explain. Danny…he's…he's dying. He needs to be able to touch me. If Danny dies, then your Danny dies too. I already got him to agree with behaving. Please, I promise he won't harm a fly. I don't want to lose him. He told me he wanted to speak to you too" Sam said sorrowfully. Maddie glance at the deathly ill looking ghost behind her son's friend. She didn't want Danny to die because of that ghost. "Please, Mrs. Fenton. I'll do anything." Maddie sighed.

"I guess I have no choice if it means life or death for my son" she said as she let the two into the house. "We have to go down to the lab. It will make me feel better" Maddie said as she kept her eyes on Danny. His glowing green eyes drifted to meet her eyes. He smiled at her and did his best at attempting to wave. Maddie's eyes grew into saucers, but she didn't say anything. As they descended the stairs into the basement, Maddie yelled, "Jack, don't shoot. We come in peace." Once out of the stairwell, Jack spotted his wife along with Sam and 'Danny.'

"What are they doing here?" he asked cautiously. His eyes never left Danny.

"I'm going to take the Specter Deflector off. Now before you say anything, I have to do it. This ghost's obsession is Sam, and if we don't let it near Sam soon, I'm afraid it and Danny will die."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. Maddie gave him a reassuring smile and went over to a small safe on a lab table. There was a small ghost shield surrounding it and a fingerprint lock was on the side. Maddie pressed her thumb to the scanner. A blue light flashed and a beep was heard. Maddie opened the safe and pulled out a small silver and green key. She closed the little door before walking over to Sam. Her eyes were trained on Danny as she inserted the key into the keyhole on the belt. A click was heard and the belt fell away. As soon as the belt hit the floor, Sam turned around and hugged Danny. His senses jerked to life and his energy quickly returned. Danny breathed in Sam's scent before pulling away to kiss her passionately. Sam blushed as his tongue explored her mouth. It was so embarrassing since the whole scene was being witnessed by his parents. Danny pulled away after the need for oxygen became apparent.

Someone cleared their throat. Danny looked over at his parents with a smile on his face. His arm was still around Sam, for he didn't expect to let go of her anytime soon. "Thanks, Mom and Dad. I thought I was a goner for sure" Danny said with a smile. Maddie and Jack stared at Danny sadly.

"Sam said you wanted to talk to us. So before you say anything, are we ever going to get _our_ Danny back?" Maddie said softly. Sam elbowed Danny in the gut. He coughed but cleared his throat afterwards.

"Ummm…I don't know where to begin. Maybe I should start off with this" Danny said as he let two blue-white rings travel up and down his body to turn him into Danny Phantom. Jack and Maddie gasped.

"The ghost boy? I thought his obsession was protecting the town?" Jack said dumbfounded.

"I only protect the town because Sam is in it. I don't want Sam to get hurt because something or someone is attacking the town" Danny Phantom said while looking down lovingly at Sam. "Sam is my first priority."

"But that still doesn't answer our question!" Maddie screamed as she cried into her hands. Danny smiled sadly. He changed back into Danny Fenton.

"What if I told you there are ghosts in the world called halfas?"

"Halfas?" Jack questioned. Danny nodded.

"It is a special type of ghost…no a special type of human. A halfa is a human that can transform into a ghost. Halfas are created when a humans DNA comes in contact with a powerful blast or amount of ectoplasmic energy. What would you do if I told you I was really Danny Fenton? What if I said that I was in a lab accident four years ago that I never told you about that turned me into a halfa? Would you believe me if I said I was your real son?" Danny asked nervously. Sam squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"He's telling the truth. I was there when Danny turned into a ghost. He went into the Ghost Portal when it wasn't working and turned it on from the inside by accident. He was shocked pretty badly by the ectoplasmic energy. He came out looking like Danny Phantom" Sam added. "He only acts weirdly because once he reached the age of fifteen; he sort of became obsessed with me."

Maddie and Jack stared at the two in shock. Were they telling the truth? Was it possible? Were they lying so the ghost obsessed with Sam could get away?

"You can ask me anything you want. I can answer all your questions even if they are just questions about before you made the Ghost Portal. I would understand if you wanted to quiz me to see if I am the real Danny" Danny said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He felt uncomfortable under his parents' curious gazes. The nervous habit of rubbing his neck needed no explanation to prove that it really was Danny. No questions were asked as they both ran over to Danny and wrapped him in a hug. They were sure to hug Sam too, so Danny wouldn't get angry if they pushed her away. As if on que for family time, Jazz walked into the basement with a suitcase in her hand.

"Hey little brother, what's—" Jazz started to say before looking over at the strange group hug. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, I just told Mom and Dad my secret. Welcome home by the way. How was college?" Danny supplied. Maddie and Jack turned to look at their eldest child.

"You knew he was a ghost?" they both questioned. Jazz nodded her head before ducking back into the stairwell and retreating to her room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It is hard to tell your ghost hunter parents that you're part ghost" Danny said shamefully.

"It's alright. We understand. I do have one question though. If Sam is your obsession, you didn't go all the way did you?" Maddie asked. Sam's face turned bright red while Danny just smirked. Sam looked up at Danny's face with horror.

"Of course we didn't! Stop making it seem like we did, Danny" Sam shouted in embarrassment as she stomped on his foot and stormed out of the room. Danny looked at his parents before running after Sam.

"But Sam, I really _need_ you. I do _want_ you. I'm not afraid to admit it. I can't control how I feel. You're lucky I can control the urge enough so that when I'm in my ghost form I don't jump you. Being in my ghost half is hard but it is just more pleasurable feeling when I get to touch your skin" Danny shouted shamelessly after her. Maddie and Jack looked at each other before running after their son.

"Now listen here, young man!" Maddie said.

_The next day in Danny's ghost lair…_

"I finally got your engagement ring" Danny hummed proudly. Sam tried to peek over Danny's shoulder as he played with the black velvet box. "It didn't cost me anything. Clockwork gave it to me saying that it was what you would wear in the future beside my class ring and your wedding ring."

"Are you going to give it to me? You already proposed. Hand it over already" Sam said impatiently. Danny got up off the couch and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Only because it will make you happy" Danny agreed. He opened the box to reveal a little black diamond bat on a silver band. Sam took it out of the box to inspect it. She smiled at it before slipping it on her finger.

"Clockwork has good taste" Sam teased as she pinched Danny's cheek.

"Hey! I picked it out. Or at least if Clockwork didn't give it to me then I would have picked it out in the future" Danny said defensively. Sam giggled. Danny growled and pounced on his prey.

_At Casper High later that day…_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the halls once more. Students stared at the ring on Sam's hand. Danny flashed his green eyes at everyone who made some rude remark about their engagement. Some green ectoplasmic electricity even jumped off of Danny's skin from time to time. Nobody knew Danny's secret except for the usual bunch and now Mr. Lancer from some insisting from his parents. They all still thought Sam was going to marry a ghost, but the trio didn't care what the student body thought. They just knew one thing. Don't mess with Sam Manson or you'll face the wrath of the ghost obsessed with her, Danny Phantom.

* * *

**A/N: I must confess this story came out nothing like I thought it would. I still think the original (or first story) is the best but if you turn out to like this one I'm glad. Sorry, if it seems rushed or is bad in general. I just wanted to get it done because I got a challenge from t-rex989 that I really want to start working on in my spare time. Please leave a review or flame.**


End file.
